disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Poor Little Giraffe
The Poor Little Giraffe is a 1997 American computer-animated adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Sequels Walt Disney Animation Studios * The Poor Little Giraffe 2 (May 14, 2007) * The Poor Little Giraffe 3 (March 8, 2011) * The Poor Little Giraffe 4 (July 12, 2020) Disneytoon Studios * The Poor Little Giraffe Snow Day (November 30, 1998) * The Poor Little Giraffe Christmas Spectacular (December 15, 2000 with The Emperor's New Groove) * The Poor Little Giraffe's Chef (August 30, 2001) * The Poor Little Giraffe Halloween Movie (October 12, 2004) * The Poor Little Giraffe's Babysitter (May 20, 2005) * The Poor Little Giraffe Game Night (August 1, 2005) * Chef Boyadee's Birthday Surprise (October 17, 2005) * The Poor Little Giraffe Thanksgiving (November 20, 2005) The Poor Little Giraffe Toons # Monkey's Homework (March 10, 2006 with The Shaggy Dog) # Monkey's Sister (July 7, 2006 with Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) # Monkey's Birthday (March 30, 2007 with Meet the Robinsons) # Monkey's Parents (May 14, 2007 with The Poor Little Giraffe 2) # The Hitman (June 27, 2008 with WALL-E) # Robot Monkey (November 21, 2008 with Bolt) # Monkey's Flu Shot (April 22, 2009 with Earth) # Monkey's Biggest Fear (May 29, 2009 with Up) # Monkey's Summer School (December 11, 2009 with The Princess and the Frog) # Monkey's Birthday Wish (June 18, 2010 with Toy Story 3) # How The Turtle Stole Christmas (November 24, 2010 with Tangled) # Monkey's Birthday Trip (Germany only (Dubbed in the US on February 23, 2011), February 17, 2011 with Lilly the Witch: The Journey to Mandolan) # Monkey's Imaginary Friend (March 8, 2011 with The Poor Little Giraffe 3) # Monkey's Nanny (March 11, 2011 with Mars Needs Moms) # Inside Monkey (June 24, 2011 with Cars 2) # Monkey's Trap (July 15, 2011 with Winnie the Pooh) # Monkey's Foster Home (November 23, 2011 with The Muppets) # Monkey’s Birthday Surprise (March 9, 2012 with'' John Carter'') # Monkey Gets Hypnotized (June 22, 2012 with Brave) # Monkey's Sister Returns (November 2, 2012 with Wreck-It Ralph) # The Fortune Cookies (June 21, 2013 with Monsters University) # Monkey's Teddy Bear (August 9, 2013 with Planes) # Monkey's Coma (November 27, 2013 with Frozen) # Where's Monkey? (March 21, 2014 with Muppets Most Wanted) # Monkey's Bathtime (November 7, 2014 with Big Hero 6) # Fat Monkey (June 19, 2015 with Inside Out) # Monkey's Nightmare (November 25, 2015 with The Good Dinosaur) # The Purge (March 4, 2016 with Zootopia) # Monkey's Bedtime (June 17, 2016 with Finding Dory) # Monkey's Pokemon Card (November 23, 2016 with Moana) # Monkey the Raper (June 16, 2017 with Cars 3) # Monkey's Bad Christmas (November 22, 2017 with Coco) # The Remote (June 15, 2018 with Incredibles 2) # Monkey Loses His Arms (August 3, 2018 with Christopher Robin) # Monkey's Bike (November 21, 2018 with Ralph Breaks the Internet) # Monkey Gets Bullied (June 21, 2019 with Toy Story 4) # Monkey's Home Alone (July 19, 2019 with The Lion King) # Monkey Goes to the Arcade (October 18, 2019 with Maleficent: Mistress of Evil) # Monkey's Commercial (November 22, 2019 with Frozen II) # Monkey the Raper 2 (March 6, 2020 with Onward) # Monkey's Kids (June 19, 2020 with Soul) Logos 1997-present, 1995-1997, Gen 1, 1997-2007 2006-2007, Gen 2, 2007-2011 2009-2011, Gen 3, 2011-2020 2019-2020, Gen 4, 2020-present Category:Disney Movies Category:Original Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Movies Category:Disney Theatrical Films Category:Theatrical Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Animated films Category:1997 flims Category:2007 Category:2011 films Category:2020 films Category:2011 Category:2020 Category:2007 films